In the production of antenna-type windshields, machines have been designed to apply the antenna wires to and embed the same automatically in a plastic interlayer, which is subsequently sandwiched between a pair of glass sheets to form the well known laminated glass windshield. These builtin antennas are formed of two substantially inverted "L" shaped lengths of wire positioned in a closely spaced back-to-back relation, the ends of which are secured to a thin metallic plate or tab to form a connection adapted to receive electrical leads for the radio antenna system.
The invention described and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 443,479, filed Feb. 19, 1974, disclosed an apparatus for automatically laying and positioning the connecting tab on the antenna wire end portions during the production of the plastic interlayer for these laminated antenna windshields. This apparatus is provided with a magazine for storing a supply of connecting tabs which are singly ejected therefrom for placement on the plastic interlayer in a precise orientation relative to the antenna wires. The magazine is an integral part of the tab laying apparatus and poses problems when it is necessary to load a supply of such tabs therein in the desired abutting, stacked relation required for proper sequential ejection in the automatic operation of the apparatus.